


Press Star*

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the Prompt: GoodbyeThis takes place in Save the Date Chapter 9 when MC is calling Justin about what happened the previous night (the kiss from Chapter 8)This is a rewrite/extension of the phone call scene.
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 2





	Press Star*

Mari opened her eyes as the sun streamed through her bedroom window. 

_Why is it morning already? Did last night really happen?_

Mari touched her fingers to her lips; she could still feel Justin’s mouth on hers. 

_Oh, god, what did I do? What did he do? Did he really ask me to kiss him? Why would he do that? Why did I agree? UGH! How is it that he can make me more frustrated now when he isn’t even here?! I need sleep, but I can’t sleep because every time I close my eyes I see his stupid face and his godly lips._

Mari turned over and screamed in her pillow. 

_Okay, good. Now that I got that out of my system. Let’s be logical. Maybe there is a good reason for what happened. Like he was being followed and needed a distraction to stay safe. Okay, that makes sense, PDA is the fastest way to make people look away. See. A reason. Okay, so maybe that’s not that likely, but it could happen… right?! Breathe! I’ll just call him and find out. Yeah, that could work._

Mari grabbed her phone and scrolled to Justin’s contact. 

Mari listened to his long voicemail. “Hello, you’ve reached Justin Mercado, CEO of Concept Events. My business hours are Monday through Friday, 7 AM to 7 PM. If you’re calling outside of those hours, please leave a detailed message. Please leave a message after the beep.”

_OMG, can you be any more boring, Justin? Seriously! This isn’t even your business phone number. Have you heard of a personal life? Fine. It’s fine. I’ll just leave a quick message._

“Oh, hey, Mr. Mercado, I mean Justin, sir, I mean, you know what it doesn’t matter. Can you call me so we can discuss last night? What even was that? Who just asks someone else to kiss them and then runs off when they do? I get that it was unprofessional and I shouldn’t have done it, but you started it. I’m just really confused right now. But, honestly, that’s how you make me feel on a daily basis. You are the most overwhelming person I have ever met. Goodbye.” 

_Ugh! This is not going well._

“If you are happy with your message, hang up now. To rerecord your message, press the star key.”

Mari pressed the star key and tried again.

“Good morning, Justin. Can you call me back so we can talk about last night? Actually, you know what. Fuck you! My life was going fine until you showed up. You have literally been ruining my life since the moment I met you. That first night, you were just… amazing! You are amazing. But, you’ve also made my life a living hell ever since. I feel like I can’t even breathe without you telling me I’m doing it wrong. I know I’m a hot mess, emphasis on hot. But still! You are the most confusing man. You make me want to punch you and kiss you at the same time. Alright, goodbye. I’m going to go rerecord this again.”

Mari pressed the star key again. 

_You know, this is actually kind of therapeutic._

“Hey, Justin. So it’s Mari, you know that girl you kissed last night and left stranded in the middle of the road. Super classy move, B-T-dubs! I’d say call me back, but honestly, I deserve better than you with your arrogance and condescension, although you might know them better as ‘constructive criticism’. So here is some constructive criticism for you…”

Before she could finish her thought, she pressed the star key one more time.

_Okay, breathe Mari. Keep it simple. Justin will appreciate simple._

“Justin, I just want to make sure you were okay. This doesn’t just go away by ignoring it, Justin. You and I need to have a real discussion, so call me back when you get this. Goodbye.”

Mari ended the call and pressed her phone to her lips. She closed her eyes and breathed, “For what it’s worth, I don’t regret that kiss.”


End file.
